malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rallick Nom
Rallick Nom, nahmThe Grim Tidings Podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 12:05 of House Nom, was an assassin in Ocelot's clan in the guild of Darujhistan. He was a regular of the Phoenix Inn, as were his associates Kruppe, Coll, Crokus, and Murillio.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xiv Rallick acted as a mentor to Crokus, regularly proffering advice regarding their similar professions and attempting to keep the boy safe from harm.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US HC p.299-300 Torvald Nom was Rallick's cousinToll the Hounds, Chapter 23, UK HB p.844 and he was an uncle of Bellam Nom.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, UK HB p.914 Rallick was described as tall and dark-skinned with long black hair, which was sometimes braided and oiled,Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 and a narrow, clean-shaven face. He wore a deep royal purple day cloak which was fastened at the neck by a silver clamshell broach.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.216 Murillio thought that everything about Rallick marked him a killer and that even his wardrobe had all the warmth and vitality of an executioner's uniform. He also described Rallick as having a rigidly geometric brain and on the whole, lacking subtlety.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.231 Among his weapons was an old-fashioned crossbow.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 In Gardens of the Moon Rallick and Murillio plotted to restore their friend Coll to his noble position and wealth, which had been stolen by his wife Lady Simtal. Rallick was set to assassinate Simtal however at the last moment, Oponn interfered and nudged Rallick to kill Councilman Lim, who was on the balcony with her, instead.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, US HC p.155-156 Later that night, Ocelot waylaid Rallick outside the Phoenix Inn to inform him that an unknown enemy had begun a war with the Guild killing several of their members. The two agreed that those attacking the Guild might be Malazan Empire Claw. Ocelot told Rallick that he was required to act as bait for a trap they were setting for the attackers.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.207/208 Rallick warned Crokus to stay away from the Orr Estate.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.236 Kruppe told Baruk that he had not seen Rallick in days.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.249 Rallick met up with Murillio in the grounds of Hinter's Tower. Rallick ambushed Murillio to test his friend's reflexes and was pleased that they were still good, despite good living. The two of them talked about Simtal's Fête, agreed to further Crokus' ambition to become a man of standing and exchanged suspicions about Kruppe.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.243-246 Rallick was followed from the Phoenix Inn by the Bridgeburners Kalam Mekhar and Quick Ben, who had been ordered to make contact with the Guild. The Guild's trap for the pair fell apart when a dozen Tiste Andii night-hunters attacked the assassins from above. After killing Dashtal, Rallick and Ocelot barely escaped with their lives.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US HC p.288-294 ] When Rallick discovered that Simtal's lover Turban Orr had contracted Ocelot to assassinate Coll, Rallick tracked his clan leader to K'rul's Belfry. He coated himself with Otataral powder to defeat Ocelot's magic before surprising and killing his superior.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, US HC p.377-379 Although Rallick was severely injured by Ocelot, he and Murillio proceeded with the next stage of their plans against Lady Simtal. They attended her Gedderone Fête where Murillio seduced and drew away Simtal while Rallick challenged Turban Orr to a duel and killed him. With her lover and primary sponsor eliminated, Simtal was reduced to a frightened and powerless creature. Murillio left her with an ornamental dagger to end her own life.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, US HC p.428-437 Before leaving the party, Rallick was approached by a disguised Vorcan Radok, Mistress of the Assassins' Guild. She informed Rallick that Ocelot's contract against Coll was unsanctioned and that Rallick would face no punishment for the clan leader's death. Vorcan brought Rallick with her to a meeting with the Bridgeburners who negotiated a Guild contract to assassinate the members of the T'orrud Cabal. While Vorcan left to fulfill her part, Rallick was left guarding the slowly expanding stump of the Finnest House because his otataral-infused skin impeded its growth. After the others had left, Rallick called to Crokus who was eavesdropping in the darkness. He tasked Crokus with warning their friend Baruk, a leader of the Cabal.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US HC p.446/450-451 Rallick was still at the site of the Finnest House when a gravely wounded Vorcan returned from her failed attack on Baruk and Derudan. With vengeful Tiste Andii on her heels, Rallick made the decision to carry her with him inside the Azath House to an uncertain fate.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US HC p.482 In Memories of Ice ] Two months after the Gedderone Fête, Ganoes Paran unwillingly found himself visiting the Finnest House in spirit form. He discovered two people, seemingly peacefully asleep despite the woman's fresh wounds, just inside the House's front door. Paran recognised them as Rallick and Vorcan. Raest, the House's new guardian, said he found them in their current state and had made no attempt to wake them. He told Paran that the two had been chosen by the House to be servants of the Master of the Deck.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 After the Siege of Capustan, Rallick's friends Coll and Murillio discussed the possibility that Coll's former wife, Lady Simtal, had borne him a child. Murillio told Coll that during the two years the former Councilman had spent in a drunken stupor Rallick had spied on his ex-wife. Unfortunately, she had disappeared from the public eye for a few months when any signs of pregnancy would have been obvious.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.799-800 In House of Chains When Cutter spoke of Rallick as if he had passed, Cotillion said he suspected there was no need for the use of past tense in Rallick or Vorcan's case. He did not go into further detail.House of Chains, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.267 In The Bonehunters Ganoes Paran obliquely referred to Rallick Nom when he described once living in Finnest House with two eternally sleeping houseguests and a Jaghut manservant.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.213 In Toll the Hounds Rallick was kicked awake by RaestToll the Hounds, Chapter 3, UK PB, p.138-139 before Vorcan woke up. He played a minor role in ensuring Vorcan's place in the T'orrud Cabal. Towards the end, his cousin Torvald Nom noted that Vorcan might care for him much more than as just an employee. In Orb Sceptre Throne Vorcan, now Rallick's lover, made Rallick promise he would stay out of the mess that was to follow, foreshadowing the return of another Jaghut Tyrant and other elements such as Taya Radok.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 3 Rallick began his own investigation into what was happening in Darujhistan. He talked to Kruppe but got only confusing answers in response.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 3 He then investigated Baruk's estate and found it completely trashed by a slim but hefty female.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5 Rallick visited the Azath House on Coll's estate to talk to the Jaghut Raest but the only thing Raest would tell him was that it was a game of bluffs on both sides.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 6 Krute and the Assassins' Guild attacked him, thinking he and Vorcan had allied themselves with the Legate and were responsible for taking out guild assassins, but Rallick managed to escape with a bluff that was not his own.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 7 He contacted Coll, asking him to keep an eye on the Council as he kept an eye on the Guild itself, resolving to counter the Legate and his activities, somehow with the help of Kruppe who was incognito at the moment. Rallick had a talk with Topper, stonewalling him when Topper asked him questions looking for information regarding The Eel.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 13 As the Moranth assault on the protective dome surrounding Majesty Hill - i.e., the Orb of the Tyrants - began, Rallick was surprised and attacked by Taya who managed to injure him. However, Rallick more than held his own against her, eventually pushing her off the rooftop of the Great Hall that they had been fighting on.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 19 He witnessed Leff and Scorch hammer the Legate with bolts from their crossbows, fatally injuring him.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 Rallick then took the mouthpiece of the Legate, Scholar Ebbin to the Azath house, where he entrusted Ebbin to Raest's care, since the Tyrant who had just died still existed as a voice in the scholar's mind.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 21 Rallick was re-united with Vorcan.Orb Sceptre Throne, Epilogue History According to Kruppe, he once saved Rallick's life. The 'boy' as Kruppe called him, severely wounded, was surrounded by several assassins at the back of All Eve's Street and Kruppe supposedly incinerated them into piles of ash. Given that the number of assassins changed from four to six in the telling, the story was likely at least in parts made up.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.215 Notes and references Category:Daru Category:Assassins Category:Assassins' Guild Category:Males